


(Flick The Switch) Into Overdrive

by Synnerxx



Series: Unsainted [2]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Concerts, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's Slipknot's first show of the new album cycle. Joey makes himself a part of it in an unexpected way. (sequel to "(Turn That Dial) All The Way)".





	(Flick The Switch) Into Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> raven requested a sequel to (turn that dial) all the way. so this is that. hope you enjoy.

Joey shoves Jim into the tiny bathroom, locking the door behind him. The smirk that curls his lips is not helping Jim’s nerves any as he works to calm down before Kimmel’s show. Neither is the sing-song voice he uses when he looks at Jim. “Ohhh, Jamie…..”

Jim’s already got his mask on and Joey can’t see him raise his eyebrow, but he does it anyway. “What?”

Joey’s smirk gets even wider, looking distinctly like the cat who ate the canary and got the cream afterwards. “I brought something for you.”

Jim tilts his head, looking a little confused. “What? I have everything. Outfit, mask, picks, change of clothes.” 

“Something fun for you to go out on stage with.” Joey reaches into his pocket and Jim knows what it’s going to be before Joey even pulls it out. 

That same plug from the night they went to that restaurant. He hadn’t seen it since and had been glad for it. Until now. 

Joey holds it up, assuming in the fluorescent light of the bathroom. “You gonna wear it for me, Jamie? Like the Good Boy you are?”

“You want me to wear that on stage? While I’m playing? Live? In front of people?” Jim asks, staring at the plug. 

Joey nods. “I absolutely do. And you’re going to, aren’t you? Don’t wanna disappoint Daddy, do you?”

Jim’s face turns bright red under his greasepaint and mask. “No.” 

“Good Boy. Undo your pants and turn around.” Joey steps closer to Jim. 

Jim’s hands tremble just a bit as he works to get his pants undone, pushing them down enough to bare his ass for Joey. He braces himself against the door of the stall as Joey’s hands slide over him, caressing his skin lightly. 

“You still stretched from earlier?” Joey asks, pulling out the travel lube he has in his pocket, slicking the toy up well. 

“Yes, Sir.” Jim’s voice is a little higher than usual as he waits for Joey. 

Joey presses two fingers inside of Jim just to be sure. “Such a Good Boy for me, aren’t you?”

Jim can’t help the moan that escapes him as Joey’s fingers sweep over his sweet spot, making his cock twitch and harden more in his pants. He squirms and pushes back against Joey’s hand, whimpering when Joey pulls his fingers out of him. 

“Now, now. That’s not what we’re here for.” Joey scolds lightly, pushing the tip of the plug against Jim. 

Jim stills obediently, holding his breath as Joey pushes harder, getting the plug all the way inside of him. Joey steps back to admire his work. “You remember the rules, Jamie?”

Jim blushes a bit. “I can’t take it out or come without your permission.”

Joey nods his approval. “Good Boy. And since you’re going to be on stage tonight, I have a new rule for you. You can’t make more than two mistakes for the set. That’s one per song. Any more than that and you’ll be punished.”

Jim pulls his pants up and fastens them, way too aware of the toy inside of him. His cock throbs hard, pushing against his zipper. “Yes, Sir.”

Joey smirks and reaches out to fondle the bulge in Jim’s pants, making him moan. His other hand presses the button on the remote, turning on the rotating beads. Jim hunches over a bit, whining. 

Joey chuckles wickedly. “Be a Good Boy. I’ll see you out there.” 

Jim whimpers as Joey leaves the bathroom, turning off the plug as he goes. He straightens up, panting, leaning over the sink. He grips the cool porcelain tightly, trying to will himself to calm down. He wishes he could splash some water on his face, but he doesn’t have time to reapply his greasepaint under his mask. 

Someone pounds on the door, making him startle. “Five minutes! Come on, Peach!” It’s Alex’s voice on the other side. Jim relaxes a tiny bit as his cock softens enough for him to open the door and let himself out. 

“You okay, Peaches?” Alex slaps his back lightly. 

Jim nods. “Yeah, I’m good. Ready?” 

“Yep.” Alex slides his bass on over his head and Jim does the same with his guitar. 

They’re heading out on stage and Jim lets himself sink into being Four instead of Jim for a little while. He’s almost forgotten about the plug as he walks out onto the stage, listening to the beginning of Unsainted starting. All of a sudden, the vibrations start up, right against his sweet spot and he jumps. He can’t concentrate at all now, hyper-aware of the toy. He forces himself to listen to what Mick’s playing, listening for his cue to come in. He counts to himself on his fingers, not caring how stupid it looks. He wonders if this counts as a mistake, but he knows he’s going to make one for sure if he doesn’t have a visual for his cue. 

He manages to come in when he’s supposed to and, thankfully, the toy stops vibrating. He sighs to himself, loosening up again, getting into the song. He’s vaguely aware of Alex behind him and Corey beside him as they get into the song as well, headbanging and running around the stage. 

He’s relaxing more and more as the song continues and he thinks maybe, just maybe, Joey’s gotten distracted and forgotten to use the toy. He might make it through this performance okay after all. Just as he has that thought, the toy starts back up again, both the beads and the vibrations at full speed. He jumps in surprise, covering it by headbanging, but his fingers skip a couple of notes. It’s not super obvious, certainly not to the crowd that’s attempting to get a mosh pit going, but he knows Mick noticed from the way Mick’s head jerks towards him. He knows Joey noticed too, but there’s nothing he can do about it. 

He forces himself to keep playing, trying desperately to ignore the pleasure burning through his body. His cock is hard and aching as he presses his guitar harder against himself to hide it. Every movement he makes sends sparks flying up his spine, cock pulsing and throbbing. It feels like forever before Joey gives him any mercy and turns off the toy at the end of the song. He shudders, trying to breathe and calm down, willing his cock to soften as well. 

One song left now. He can make it. He can do this. He’ll survive and he won’t even mess up again. He’s pretty sure he’s lying to himself, but if he can just make it through All Out Life, then he’s home free and he can beg Joey for mercy himself. Just when he thinks he can make it, the vibrations start up again and he jolts, covering it up by doing some stupid little dance. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing anymore, all he knows is that he’s probably going to lose his mind right here on the Jimmy Kimmel Mercedes-Benz stage and wouldn’t that make a great headline? He can practically see the BlabberMouth clickbait title now.

JIM ROOT BURSTS INTO FLAMES ON KIMMEL

They don’t even have pyro at this show. He pants, glad he’s wearing a mask, so no one can see how red his face is right now. Just as he’s settling into getting a little used to the vibrations, the beads start up again, and he jerks, narrowly avoiding messing up his notes. He feels like he’s burning alive as his cock twitches hard. The friction from his guitar is almost enough, but he’s wearing black pants and he’s not allowed to come and he’s definitely not going to come in his pants on stage on tv. 

Finally, they make it to the end of the song. It’s not even one of their longer songs, but it feels like it took an eternity to play. The buzzing inside of him is highly distracting still and he almost can’t take it. He shoves his guitar at his tech and scurries away to find Joey. He ignores Mick’s pissed off “Hey, Jim!”, knowing he wants to bitch about the mess up in Unsainted, but he doesn’t have time for that. 

All of a sudden, Joey’s grabbing him and pulling him into the bathroom from earlier and he groans as Joey shoves him up against the door, jerking him down into a kiss as he pushes his mask up enough. Jim clings to Joey, fingers sliding up into his hair. 

Joey breaks the kiss with a sharp nip to Jim’s bottom lip. “Only one mistake. Although you did have to count your cue on your fingers, Jamie. That’s pretty amatuer of you. But not technically a mistake. So Good Boy.”

Jim blushes, smiling a bit, pleased with Joey’s praise. “Thank you, Sir.” He manages to hold himself still and not squirm against the door like he so desperately wants. 

“Now, put your mask back on and take off your pants. I wanna fuck The Jester on the vanity.” Joey steps back to give Jim room to do as he says. 

Jim kicks off his shoes, nearly tripping himself in his haste, stripping out of his pants quickly. He lets Joey bend him over the sink for a moment, feeling Joey’s hands slide over his skin. The toy buzzes loudly in the quiet of the room, even buried deep inside of Jim. Jim pants, writhing against the sink, as Joey pulls it out oh-so-slowly. 

He watches Joey through heavy lidded eyes as Joey wraps the plug in paper towels to be dealt with later. 

“Up on the sink.” Joey’s voice is deep and gravel rough, sending a shiver through Jim. 

He does as he’s told, turning around to face Joey and hopping up on the vanity. Joey steps between his thighs, nails dragging along the sensitive skin there. He pulls Jim closer to the edge, fingers gripping hard enough to leave bruises. Jim moans, cock throbbing, slick with precome. 

“Yeah, you like that, Jamie? You’re such a filthy boy.” Joey purrs, bringing one hand up to stroke his fingers feather light against Jim’s cock just to feel it jerk against his hand. 

“Please, please….” Jim whimpers, shifting against the sink.

“Please, what? Tell me what you want.” Joey keeps up the soft strokes to Jim’s cock. 

Jim whines, needy and aching for an orgasm. “Fuck me! Please, fuck me, Daddy!”

“There’s my Good Boy.” Joey grins and spits into his hand, slicking his cock quickly, moaning at his own touch. He grips Jim’s thighs again with one hand, the other guiding his cock to his entrance before pushing inside of him with a sharp thrust. Jim cries out, hand thudding back against the mirror. He knows people on the other side of the door can probably hear them, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about anything except the way it feels to have Joey’s cock buried deep inside of him, hard and throbbing. 

Joey barely gives him a moment to adjust before he’s pulling almost all the way out and shoving himself back inside again, over and over, building his rhythm. All Jim can do is wrap his legs around Joey’s thighs to pull him in deeper and lean back against the mirror behind himself, moaning and panting. Joey stares up at Jim’s black and white mask, the black paint underneath smudged with sweat, finding it incredibly hot to fuck the new Jester.

One of Joey’s hands works its way up under his shirt, sliding along sweaty skin, finding one nipple and pinching it roughly. Jim cries out louder this time, a hoarse shriek that he can’t muffle at the intense burst of pleasure. His knuckles are white as his hands grip the edges of the vanity and he’s barely holding back his orgasm, not wanting to come without Joey’s expressed permission. 

“You wanna come for me, Jamie? Huh? Is that what you want?” Joey pinches Jim’s other nipple just for the sound Jim will make and Jim doesn’t disappoint.

“Please, Daddy! Please!” Jim can’t think, the burning fire in his belly consuming him. He struggles to hold on, letting Joey fuck into him again and again, nailing his sweet spot. 

Joey bares his teeth, sharp and white, vicious. “Come on, come for me. Make a mess. Come all over my cock.” 

It only takes Joey one more thrust before Jim is coming hard between them, clamping down on Joey’s cock inside of him. Joey moans as Jim shrieks his pleasure loudly, knowing that they’re easily being overheard and not giving a single fuck. Joey buries himself inside of Jim, coming at the same time, shuddering at the intense pleasure. 

They still against each other, riding out the intense aftershocks. Jim sags against Joey, panting harshly. 

“Color, Jamie?” Joey asks after a moment, pulling back and sliding out of Jim. 

Jim winces a little as Joey slips out of him, getting down so Joey can wet paper towels to clean them up. He pulls his pants back on and shoves his feet back into his shoes. “Green.” His voice is hoarse from his shrieking. 

“That’s my Good Boy.” Joey reaches up and pulls Jim down into a sweet kiss. 

Jim hums softly, startling as someone bangs loudly on the door.  
“Hurry the fuck up, you two! Get out! I need to take a piss!” Corey shouts from the other side of the door.

Joey bursts into laughter, picking up the wrapped plug and sticking it into his pocket. “Come on. Before Corey kicks the door down.”

Jim nods and opens the door, letting Corey shove between them and into the bathroom, complaining loudly.

“Finally! Couldn’t you fuck somewhere else?” He unzips and starts to piss in the toilet. 

Joey laughs, lacing his fingers with Jim, leading him out of the bathroom. “Let’s go back to the hotel. I’m not done with you yet tonight.”

Jim blushes under his mask, trying his best to ignore the stares as they make their way back to the car, so they can go back to the hotel.


End file.
